


the fight to survive

by son_of_mictlantecuhtli



Category: Devil May Cry, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_mictlantecuhtli/pseuds/son_of_mictlantecuhtli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural,devil may cry AU instead of Sam dating Jessica he dated someone by the name of Kelly Sparda who has a big secrete she is half demon half angle or a Nephilim so can she survive the attach and find out some information or is she domed to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fight to survive

The fight to survive 

With Kelly Sparda 

Kelly didn't know what to think a couple of days ago her boyfriend left with his brother looking for there dad who head disappeared on a hunting trip and that's when she finally admitted it to herself her boyfriend was a hunter or at least a former hunter, and not a normal hunter no he was one that hunts demons ghost vampires basically anything that goes bump in the night but she was afraid to just tell him she new and now he could be in danger and she could do nothing about it except for sit around and drink coffee. She also came to the conclusion that she would make him go with his brother and she would join them after all she wanted his brother to survive and she doubted that they would find there dad there from the stories Sam told her, and she did miss the hunting although what she would do would be slightly different along with her brother they would be paid to do it they head many levels to hire them and the pay for each mission where pretty high only because they did big mission like stopping an army from entering earth now that was a fun one. and than would come the difficult bit explain to her boyfriend how she was a Nephilim of course he would probably have no idea what it was but as soon as he heard she was a half demon his brother would attack her of course physical injuries could not kill her just old age unlike her brother who didn't think he deserved to die after he killed there brother or more like was forced to after all there brother was trying to open up hell and that was not a fun thought. Just then she heard a noise behind her slowly turning around she noticed it was just her and Sam's friend Brady but there was something wrong now that she was allowing her powers back what included supernatural senses what right now were going crazy it was clear something was wrong with Brady deciding to play along and see if she could get any information from him she gave out a girlish yelp. “damn it Brady don't scare me like that.” Kelly noticed the slightly creepy grin that he wore and most people would not notice. “and how did you get in I locked the door.” when she was saying this he moved in closer “okay Brady personal space” she said as he took one more big step towards her and was now face to face with hair before putting his hand on her cheek. “okay Brady you're a good friend but I will never cheat on Sam so please step back I am a black belt in martial arts.” during this she made her voice quiver at the end so it seemed like she was lying little did he know she was downplaying her skills. 

“and does he return your feelings because because I don't see him around how do you know he is not with some random girl.”wow he thought he could get to her by using him it was kind of pathetic but at least she knew she had him eating out of the palm of her hands. 

“What do you know something if you do you have to tell me.” she said making crocodile tears and the best part he was buying the act now she just head to hope he would do something after all he could just be creepy. 

“well not anything personally but some of the boys talk in the showers apparently he has been spending a lot of time with girls on all those late night study sessions.” she really wanted to kick his ass at the moment but if she did it without confirming what she thought he was she would be sent down so she waited but not before diving at him with a hug and began to cry openly well at lest that what he saw in reality they were pretend tears. 

“my my look at you Kelly.” Brady voice seemed to change and his eyes turned black that's when she knew he was a demon but she needed information like why he was here. “you will make a lovely slave when you are dead.” I will not kill him I will not kill was what Kelly was thinking to herself as she calmed her mind she backed away letting out what seemed like frightened tears. 

“what are you talking about Brady its not funny” as she finished Brady thrusted out his hand and sent her flying back words if she really wanted to she could brake out of his grip but she needed more information so she let him think he head the upper hand.

“you know I always did find you beautiful maybe you will be my bride when I rule the world but for now you die and become my sex slave.” at the end he want into a mad laughter as some woman came in the house and was giving of demon vibes she took one look at Kelly before looking at her boss before giving a slight chuckle. 

“oh so she is the one you been fascinated by and fantasizing about when you.” she made a crude hand-jester “I mean I can see why but can I have a go when you have finished.”

“learn you place or you will be punished and no you can not have a go after all she is my future wife.” as he finished this off the women looked shocked “but first she must die with that he began to levitate her.

“hold on please” with that Brady got a sadistic look on his face. 

“oh I do love it when they beg for their life.” as he finished he licked his lips

“why are you doing this.” he looked at her before looking back at the women she nodded but pointed at her wrist. 

“you see I have special plans for Sam and your in the way so am just removing you from the game and you becoming my slave well that is just a bonus a very sexy bonus.”

“okay but why Sam.” at this the women looked annoyed

“wow you ask so many questions how about I show you instead.” with that she forced her why into her mind at lest she thought she did but in reality she let her in and showed her memories of there hunt. 

“what was that thing.” she said in a way that made her sound like she had no idea what was going on 

“well I would love to stick around and talk I cant have him coming in before your dead so this is goodbye although I will stick something in you later.” and he couldn't walk away without one more crude joke. 

“well at least let me tell you my secret.” with that last line Brady seemed more interested and stood there “well come closer I don't want her to hear us after all it is what turns me on.” with that last line what she wanted to kill herself but It worked as he came closer in and in perfect place for her to get him out of the why for a bit. He got in close and put his ear to her lip and that's when she decided to play him a bit more and bite his ear licking around the edge before braking the illusion she head set up “your so easy to manipulate” acting faster than he could she slashed with her knife being the only move she could really do and it cut him deep before she kicked him and sent him flying over the table. At this time the women tried to attack her with her own knife but she ducked under her attack and grabbed her arm trying to ranch it behind her back however she just just spun out of her and punched her back to wear Brady was now stood up. “what secret do you hold were you can hurt me.” instead of answering his question she just elbowed him knocking him back before rushing at the girl and sent a bunch of attacks at her before Brady stopped her by grabbing her right arm in an instant she spun around hitting him with her left hand. Brady and his friend than stood back to back looking at her “well it looks like you been keeping something from your dear Sam.” she head enough of this as her back tattoo started glowing and from her back grow two wings making the two shocked as they were angel wing as this was going on her knife glowed changing it into two different blades as she just smirked at them. Before rushing at them having her arms in a cross sending quick slashes at them she managed to hit the women both times but Brady dodged and pulled out a knife of his own sending it it her but she just blocked it with her own before sending a kick at him spreading her wings and sending a barrage of light swords knocking him back but not hurting him for some reason. As he came back at her she used her wings to fly at him sending some more quick slashes at him but he managed to keep up and started pushing her back and the women who head gotten up was behind her but Kelly just spun and punched her before jumping into the air and spinning sidewards and throwing her knifes before recalling them to her as she landed and entered devil trigger. 

 

With Sam and Dean 

Sam and Dean who were about ten minutes away from Sam's home as the nightmare was still playing in Sam's mind coming home to find his house on fire and he knew Kelly was in there at this moment Dean notice something was wrong with his brother and decided to get some answers “so what's wrong with you.” Sam just looked at Dean before looking down. 

“nothing is wrong Dean.” even if he knew Sam was lying he decided not to pursue it.

“so are you sure there is nothing I can say that will convince you to come with me.” Dean was asking one last time as Sam once again thought about his dream if that happened than he would hunt the thing but that wouldn't happen it was just a dream is what the thoughts going though Sam's head.

Back to the fight 

once again Brady and the women were shocked before Kelly sent her knife flying at her as it changed into a katana and sent her flying knocking her out of the fight as she held out her hand sending the katana back to her as she spun around blocking an attack before in quick flashes she appeared and disappeared at will and Brady could not keep up. That is when she attacked him sending him back with a cut what started bleeding what once more shocked Brady as nothing was supposed to hurt him. With this they began to clash but to anyone looking on all there would see would be flashes of two people before they disappeared again this happened for awhile where Kelly would hit Brady a ton of times and he hit her zero times. Brady was getting annoyed at this and just tried to set her on fire of course he missed but he was confident there was no escape for her and left. At this time Sam and Dean had just arrived with Sam trying to rush in but Dean held him back not wanting to lose him however inside Kelly was trying to find a way out before saying screw it and jumped out the window. Unknown to her Sam had seen this and was to say this least shocked as she was still in her devil form seeing this Sam thought he found the thing that did this and ran at her. Kelly ducked under this attack and when Dean tried to shoot her she just sliced the bullet in half before grabbing Sam and throwing him at his brother “calm down and I will explain to you what's going on.” Sam tried to do something but she just pointed her sword at his neck part of her just wanted to run away from him and come back later as Kelly and not tell him what she was but she head lied long enough to him and he deserved the truth she de transformed and sent her blade away. Sam was shocked in front of him was his girlfriends Dean started to get up not seeing Kelly de transformed so was not shocked he put his gun away and helped up the still shocked Sam “I suppose you want answers but can we go somewhere more private.” now Dean was shocked what was she talking about he thought to himself as Sam who was still being quiet lead her to Dean car as he drove them to a pub after there first beer Sam begin “why did you not tell me you were a demon.” at this Dean shot up before realising he could do jack shit as they were in a public place and that's why Sam head said nothing because he knew how Dean would react.  
“I could ask you the same about being a hunter but we both know we just wanted out this life.” Sam looked down he was judging her because she was a demon “and second am only half demon.” at this Sam was in deep thought was that a thing could Demons) have kids with other things to make half breed and Dean already encountering some knew why she was afraid some of these children head went evil others lived normal life and the rest hunt demons.

“so your a Rephaite.” Dean more like said but noticed the look on Sam's face and decided to explain “a human demon half breed some are made when a demon is summoned others happen when they rape someone ever why a Rephaite is born and some become evil Kelly was most likely terrified of what you will say.” 

“well you half right I am terrified of what he will say but am a Nephilim.” when she said those words it was Deans turn to be shocked he thought it was just a myth a good demon stands up to an army to defend earth and then seals away the gate to hell locking away his own power before he falls in love with an angel and God marry them than they have triplets.

“so your saying your the daughter of Sparda and Eve.” after hearing Sparda's name Sam gave a gasp “what” dean asked confused.

“her full name is Kelly Sparda is that where you got it.” Kelly just nodded and know Dean new she was not bullshitting him it was hard for him to find that information it was not something you just find around the internet. “Kelly I don't care about any of that I love the way you hog the quilt I love the way you steel my pizza when you think am not looking I love the way you smile I love the way you make fun of me when I want to watch something romantic what am trying to say is I love everything about you and nothing in the world can change that.” After he finished Dean made a puking sound and Kelly just smiled before leaping at him and embracing him in a hug she was so happy she did not notice her wings grow out shocking Dean and Sam at first Kelly was shocked until she notice way at first she blushed before getting a mischievous smile sending out a fake image to everyone but the brother she wrapped herself and Sam up before kissing him making Dean moan more. “so what are we going to do know honey.” at this Dean looked down having head fun with the two he forgot he would be alone again and also wondering why no one looked weird when they looked there way

“Actually Sam where going on the road with your brother.” when Sam looked shocked she decided to explain “this thing I think killed your mother and has possessing Brady and know that he knows what I am he won't stop hunting me so the only way we are safe is to hunt and kill and I can make people see things Dean.” after Sam and Kelly got another beer Dean not being allowed one as he was driving they headed back to the car and as they drove of Kelly once again got a mischievous smile on her face. “oh and Dean if you ever flirt with me again I will make you see a hundred naked man.” after she said this she laid her hand on Sam's shoulder and started sleeping with Dean looking horrified.   
“and I definitely love you for that.” Sam said kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> And done this is before editing my story anyway I liked this so much I left it open for a real story later on the only thing is with Kelly being there her blade can kill anything so she could just stab theme so I will have to find away around that anyway tell me what you thought in a review and disclaimer I own nothing.   
> next time birdie nooooooooo  
> A fluff filed one shot where Ruby and Jaune nurse a bird back from the brink of death and find they may have more in common than just social awkwardness.   
> Words 2890
> 
> pages 5


End file.
